Hush, My Sestra
by Chowder'swaifu
Summary: "You dragged me in your shit when I have nothing to do with it!" I shouted "No my sestra, you don't understand," he gave a sly smile . Ivan the murderer! (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

HELLO, READER!

BEFORE READING THIS I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY CLASSMATE, DENISE, AND THOSE FELLOW AUTHORS OF OTHER FANFICTIONS THAT GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO MAKE THIS STORY. I WOULD LIKE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SEX, FOUL WORDS, AND LOVELY HOMOS. I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE SOME WORDS OR SENTENCES THAT NEEDED CORRECTION.

(I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND ITS CHARACTERS)

(THESE ARE BASED ON THE CHARACTER'S POV)

ENJOY 3

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

NATALIA

"The Hero is back!" Alfred posed at the door, I ran downstairs saying, "How's the interview?". He gave the cutest pout! "Not cool, the boss is a pain in the ass!". I only smiled back, "What did he asked you to do?" I watched him closed the door and removed his tie.

"Tell me," I whispered as I unbuttoned his shirt. "Looks like someone is in the mood," he gave me that smirk and suddenly lifted my skirt! I bit my lip then I found him sliding my panty down to my feet. He plunged his tongue inside my womanly folds, gosh I moaned shamelessly.

His tongue swirled inside me, going deeper and deeper. "Alfred! ahh..." I couldn't talk that much due to the immense pleasure. He's eating me down there, "I'm about to reach my limit!" I panted. He inserted his finger hitting my soft spot, I arched my back and screamed.

The next day, we woke up early. "I have to go!" he said kissing me on the cheek. "I made your favorite burger!" I

waved, after he left I took a stroll to my coffee shop. "Libertea, hmm...no bad!" my friend Elizavetha commented. "It was Alfred's idea," Natalia smiled and placed 2 cups on the table. "How's Alfred?" my friend Katyusha, asked. "He's know working as a police!" I proudly replied. Suddenly a couple who entered the room caught our attention, It was just Feli and Ludwig.

They sure make a good combination. "Miss Eliza!" the red-head ran to her like he's some sort of daughter. Ludwig shyly walked towards us. All of us girls gave the tell-us-what-happened-look at Feli. "Oh uhm, we're officially a couple!" he happily announced. The girls started to squeal, especially Elizavetha, she was like a mother figure to them. I just stand there quietly and congratulated them.

* * *

ALFRED

As I entered to the headquarters, I greeted everyone. Until my cheerful personality died as I entered my boss'

office, "Mr. Allistor?" I took a peek at the room. "Hello there, young lad," a man who's much older than me greeted,

his eyes are like emerald, it's like I want to take it off ha! I didn't realized that I was staring at him for so long, he

looked uncomfortable. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, Allistor's brother," he said with that cheesy Brtish accent. "Why do you

have bushy brows?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. "That's not the point here!" he shouted. "What is ze problem, mon cher?" a guy with a shoulder-length hair interrupted, Arthur glared at him, "This is none of your business you frog!".

The French laughed, "Ohonhonhon, I have ze documents that you asked me to research on," And there he turned and smiled at me "Oh hello, I'm Francis Bonnefoy and you must Alfred Jones?" I saw my brother appeared at the door, sometimes he just pops out of nowhere, he's like a ninja! "Excuse me," he said shyly.

"Sacre Bleu! another Alfred?" Francis gasped. "I'm Matthew, his brother!" he reminded. Arthur clapped his hand, "Anyway, back to work," he threw a few papers at the table.

"This is Ivan Braginsky, he has murdered 20 people last year, he usually leaves a sunflower for his victim," Francis

announced. "He killed them using pipes," Artie added. "Pipes?" my brother repeated. "Oh boy, that escalated quickly," I blurted. "This is not some sort of joke," Arthur scolded me. Matthew stepped in, "Where is he now?" "At Gil's Nightclub, he usually drinks vodka," Francis answered. "I've got an idea!" I jumped in excitement, everyone turned to me.

"Why don't we place some sleeping pill in his drink?" I knew it was just simple.

"Well, let's try it!" Arthur seemed to agree.  
So the gang and I were dressed for the so called "party", We went to our separate ways. Matthew was on the dance floor, I was near the bathroom, Arthur's beside the door. While Francis went to the bar.

"It's Francy Pants!" I heard an albino with red eyes greeted. "If it isn't sore eyes," Francis smiled. The albino gave him a glass of wine, "You know my taste, non?" Francis commented. "So, why are you here without Antonio?" the man stared. "We have a Russian to catch!" he whispered suspiciously.

The man gave a mean look, "Just make sure you don't cause any trouble,". Francis answered him with a smile,

"Whoever drinks vodka, please put these," he secretly passed it to him. "Got it!" he replied. A guy finally ordered a vodka, Gilbert did what he was told, but another man ordered the same drink! Now we got confused and got no where to do. Arthur gently took the man and whispered,

"You are under arrest, Ivan,". The man gave a confused look, "I'm Feliks! not Ivan!" he defended. The worst part, Ivan ran away because knowing that Arthur left the door! Just great!

* * *

NATALIA

"Gil!" Feli waved at the Albino with weird looking eyes, he looked worried at first but he became lively again when

he turned to us. Still, he's not the best actor. "Well look who's here?" he shouted barbarically, we girls just stand

beside Ludwig. Just then, the man's red eyes stared at Eliza. "You brought chicks for me?" he grinned. The girls just

laughed except me, I wasn't amused. I watched my girls danced and flirted, while I was there, sitting with Kat.

Kat has a nice D-cup boobs but D also means Dumb, so...ugh anyway it was getting boring and I'm a little drunk.

"Guys, I have to go," I walked to the doorway, only Kat noticed me, at least I wasn't ignored. It was cold and quiet at the

street, I was so drunk like I didn't noticed that a guy bumped me!

"Watch it! I shouted at that idiot. "You're the one who should watch where you're going," he glared. He grabbed me

by the neck, choking me mercilessly, my body stood frozen as he took a knife, "You don't know who you messed with!" he dragged me to the dark alley.

"Someone help me, please!" I kept crying. "Keep quiet! Youu bitch!"

he just bit my lips. I found myself staring at his purple eyes, it was so...lustful.

He ripped off my clothing and used his fingers to rub my sensitive buds, it's rough, painful, but it feels good. Wait no! I shouldn't feel this way! "My, look who's wet," he smirked. "It hurts!" I told him. "That's good to hear," he said coldly. He inserted his "thing" inside me, I tried to scream but he shuts me up with

his lips. He kept moving his hips non-stop, until he released his seed with a satisfied groan. "You're a pretty girl, what's your name?" he smiled. I didn't respond.

He left his coat and disappeared a cold, foggy, mist. I'm tired and hurt but I have to go home, as I stepped in the house I ran to my office and locked the

door.

* * *

**GOMENASAI! THAT'S THE END OF YOUR FIRST CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR READING. CHAPTER 2 IS UP WITH A NEW TWISTED PLOT AND "FAP" SCENES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NATALIA

I woke up the next morning wishing that the incident was just a nightmare.

"But no, it wasn't"

My body feels sore, I stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom,

I stared at my bruised breasts, my neck is full of bite marks.

I looked to the right and saw the coat, I planned on burning it, but I found a note.

His number was written on it,

"Like I'm going to call him!" but still I kept it in my pocket, just in case I already have the guts to confront him.

So I went to the flower shop and arranged the flowers that were newly shipped.

I tried my best not to look tired and hurt. Then I saw a man who looks familiar, he looked like _him _

The guy who hurt me, wait no! He's now going to the shop!

The door opened, my heart beats fast and I'm having a hard time to breathe

"Good Morning!" I smiled

"Do you sell sunflowers?"

"Oh yes, excuse me please!"

I ran to the storage area, he really does look like_ him_!

Well whoever he is, I used my guts to call _him_ just to make sure...

His phone rang

"Da?"

I gulped and peeked at the counter, I saw him with an evil smile on his face.

I hid in the storage room and packed my bags on the other door,

As I was about to turn he was already behind me!

Attempting to scream, he shuts my mouth with his finger.

"I want my coat back," he whispered.

The same scary aura was written all over his face, I carefully took the coat from the locker near the cabinet and tossed it towards him.  
"Call me!" he smiled and walked away.

He scares me, I don't know what to do, even if I have Alfred.

He left another note saying that we should meet up the hotel.

I could only sigh in return.

* * *

IVAN

I stared at the clock and she was just on time,

She's wearing this mini black dress that emphasizes her curves and hugs her cleavage effortlessly.

"Krasivyy"

she glared at me saying "I don't have time for jokes!"

"I bet you'll look more beautiful in bed,"

"Ne shumet'!" she hissed. I looked around for a few suspicious people,

there I saw two men showing their ID as proof that they are undercover.

Oh what a bother. I escorted the woman to our private suite, but she protested.

"Do you want to die?"

she had no choice but to agree, I pulled her to the fire exit, it was much safer for a man like me.

She has this confused look which looked stupid, but cute. I can't resist her, I must have her.

I pushed her slowly on the wall and placed my hands between her.

"I want you, so bad,"

She looks like she's about to cry, oh my sweet sestra, so beautiful in such horrid state

"You already destroyed me! Why can't you be satisfied?" she cried.

I gave her a rough kiss, I want her...I want to fuck her senseless! I want her to beg for me.

I tried to carry her and surprisingly she didn't move, I took her in and gently placed her on the bed.

"Just..let me go"

"Why should I?"

she didn't dare to look at me, "Do you have a lover?" I asked.

"Yes, he's a police!" she smirked. I pinned her on the bed and removed her dress.

Her breasts are full of purple marks, my guilt struck me. I may be a man with pride, but seeing my sweet masochist being hurt like this

makes my heart break for some weird reasons.

I kissed her soft breasts gently so that it won't be painful, then I licked her swollen nipples.

"Proshti," I kissed her neck.

"It's Natalia," she said and looked away.

"I'm Ivan"

"A typical name for a Russian!" she mocked.

"Pssh"

I inserted my middle finger inside her womanhood, "Fuck" she shouted.

I made circular motions inside those wet folds, and she moaned.

What a slut, I'm enjoying her! I then tested the vibrator and pushed it inside her pussy.

"Aaahhh..."

I then inserted my manhood inside her arsehole, she winced.

Of course she's hurt because I came in...dry, but it doesn't matter, she's mine tonight!

I gave slow thrusts making sure if it feels good or not, it keeps getting better.

I fucked her until I came inside her, I saw her giving me a weird yet erotic face.

She fainted, I guess..I over did it.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NATALIA

The warm sun disturbed my sleep, I was then again disturbed seeing Ivan looking at me.

"Good morning!" he smiled, I just nodded and found a bag.

I then looked at him, "It's yours from me," he replied.

So I was going to the bathroom, he's still staring at me.

I closed that door and did my business,

So like after taking a bath, I knew I couldn't wear my dress because it smelled like him.

Alfred will suspect us, I opened bag and there's no clothing or underwear in it.

Carefully, I peeked through the door and I saw a dress and a lingerie in the bed. "Mind if you get the dress for me?" he just smiled. Seriously? ugh! I ran and the cold air embraced my small body.

As I was grabbing my clothes Ivan touched my butt! "Don't touch me!" he squeezed my arse in response.

I slapped his hand away, he was surprised! So I took the opportunity to run to the bathroom and I locked the door and sighed.

After I'm done I looked around making sure there's no sign of him, I took slow steps.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder, my sweat dropped. I don't know what to do.

"Let me go, please" his hands roamed around me, I blushed furiously and glared at him.

He finally stopped and decided to take me home. During the trip his hand again touched me, in my womanly part, he was massaging it.

My tongue slipped and I moaned, "Yes, more," he has this deep voice flowing in my ear. His touches became gentle to aggressive, my clit is being abused.

I leaned my back, my body wants it by my heart doesn't. I'm confused,no...it feels too good, "Aaaahh.." I came...I lost my pride again.

"I'll be visiting you tonight, make sure your boyfriend is not there," I ignored him and ran to the house. "Nat," "H-Hey" I panted.

"Where have you been?" he looked really worried. "I had to prepare the bouquets for a customer's wedding," He explained that his boss needs him tonight, luck is beside me right now. "It's fine, just take care of yourself" "Same to you," he kissed my cheek and ate his lunch.

IVAN

Finally, I can now visit her. She was waiting for me outside, "Sestra, I have something for you!" "What?" she gave a pissed look.

I showed her a nude painting of a woman. "Okay?" she turned away. Tch, what a bitch. I pulled her weak body and grabbed her face near me.

"I want to paint something like this, you'll be my model, da?"

"No, thanks" she gave me a disgusted look. I glowered down at her and she gulped, she slowly nodded.

We then stepped in her house and I found a good spot for my masterpiece. It was a sofa and behind it is a nice fireplace.

"Sestra, please remove your clothes and rest on that sofa,"

She obeyed me, so I started taking out my materials.

"Make sure your position is comfy, because it will take a little long,"

"I know that," I took a small box in the bag and gave it to her. She stared at it. "It's a gift from me," I smiled at her.

She opened it and gasped. It was a choker made out of small diamonds it's simple and beautiful.

It goes well with her neck. "Keep it, okay?" I started painting her, it was now 11:00 and I finally finished my masterpiece.

I checked on her and she's already asleep. "Such beautiful angel, waiting to be tainted by a devil like me,"

Scanning her body, I rubbed her pink nipples, I slowly licked them.

I then had the urge to do her. I took out my dick and opened her womanly "V"

I pushed my hips forward, then moved back and forth. Mmm...what a night...

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

NATALIA "Sestra wake up!" Ivan is waking me up again, why can't he leave me alone? Oh yes the painting! "Where is it?"

He gave me the painting, he is really good at painting. He slowly whispered to me, saying "I fucked you last night,"

A sound came from the front door, "Run, I want you to escape at the kitchen door now!" he immediately took the painting and the bag with him, leaving the accessory in my neck.

Alfred's jaw dropped seeing me naked, I covered myself with my shirt. "I just uhm..." my face turned red, I couldn't think of an excuse.

He kissed me, "What a pleasant suprise!" He tackled me to the sofa and started kissing my neck, his document flew open.

I then saw Ivan's face, "Ivan..." he stopped and stared at me.

"Braginsky?" My heart started beating, Was this a coincidence? Should I tell Alfred?!

"Yeah, I'll catch the bad guy before he gets my princess!" he smiled.

OH IF YOU ONLY KNEW... "I have tickets for the water park today!" "Oh, that's...great," I faked a smile.

"We have to pack up now, my boss needs me there and you should meet him!" I watched him walk to the second floor.

We reached the water park, I just sat on the chair and ate ice cream.

I'm too tired to swim and too sleepy to walk around. Alfred approached me with a man beside him, "Natalia, this is my boss, Arthur!"

"Hello," I reached for my hand, he kissed it saying "Pleasure to meet you," I looked at Alfred who rolled his eyes.

"We're going to have a meeting, are sure you'll be alright?" "Yes," I smiled "Well then, Good day," he waved and walked away.

Alfred kissed me good-bye. I watched them going to a hotel nearby, then a hand rested on my shoulder "Nat," a familiar voice called me.

"You shouldn't be here," I hissed. "Don't worry, I'm wearing contacts making a us look like we're siblings!"

"But still..."

"Natalia!" I saw Matthew running toward me. Oh fuck no... "Have you seen my brother?" he asked me. "Yes, he went there," I pointed the hotel.

I saw Matthew staring at Ivan, asdfjkl; "Oh uhm, he's my brother, Dmitri!"

"Hello, nice to meet you?" Ivan gave his signature smile. "Same to you sir, uhm I should take my leave, good-bye!" he left.

Then I sat again, ignoring that Ivan beside me... "You like children?" "Why ask such a random question?" he snaked his fingers in my hips. "Maniac!" I took my bag and went to the girls changing room.

I then went to the shower, removing my swimsuit. "Sestra,"

"Get out of here!" "Let's play hide and seek!" Until he found me in the last row, we stared at each other.

It was awkwardly quiet. "Please clean me," I squeezed a bottle of shampoo and squirted it all over his hair.

I found myself staring at him. He looks peaceful, but he's dangerous. He's way taller than Alfred, he's well-toned!

He's hot...It felt like my libido is pushing me to do the sweetest sins. I titled his head and pulled him to my breasts.

I grazed my valleys against his warm face. "Naughty, Sestra," I washed his hair, he's now in the corner waiting for me.

I spread this body wash all over him. I rubbed my body against his, the feel of my breasts against his chet, my womanly folds against his member. It feels like heaven... The door cracked open, I closed Ivan's lips. I peeked through, seeing a teenager near the door.

"I thought there was some ghost!" she said. "I'm the only one in here!" I smiled at her.

"Okay," she nodded and went to he shower. Yes, we had sex in the shower, while there was a girl who didn't know that we're doing it.

It was just...amazing After doing our business, I wore my blue dress matched with my white sandals.

While Ivan wore a white short with blue pants. We kinda looked like a couple. Alfred spotted us, then gave us a suspicious look.

Matthew whispered something to him. "Hey Natalia!" Alfred ran towards us. "You never told me you have a brother!" he pouted.

"We usually fight so I was never in the mood to mention him," Ivan opened his hand, "Hello,"

"Nice to meet ya!" Alfred tapped his shoulder. "I came to tell you that the Alfroskaya Clan will be having a reunion tonight," "Oh," Alfred nodded. "Don't worry, it's just for one night," Ivan pulled my hand. "Bye," I kissed Alfred's cheek.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

NATALIA

Ivan pulled me close and he looked at me like I'm some prey.

Hey he really looked good on that shower, I never knew he was that big. "Become one with me," his violet orbs shined.

I hate him, why does he always tempt me like this. Then lust was taking over me we knew that we wanted each other.

He gave me a passionate kiss, A kiss that's warm and sweet. Not his usual aggressive and rough type.

Again we stared at each other, awkward silence occurred. He placed his hands between my thighs, he massaged my womanly"V".

He rubbed my clit in circles, I absent-mindedly moaned. He made a mocking smile. As he licked my entrance I gripped the white sheets and protruded my hips for more friction. I was so close, but he stopped, hmmph! Then we heard a person outside his condo,

"Someone there?" it must be a neighbor...Ivan hushed me by slamming his lips against mine.. We didn't stop until we needed oxygen, "Hah...haa..." we're both exhausted..especially me because he's strong enough to adjust, unlike me..a frail and soft...woman.

No sound was heard outside, Ivan held my neck, "It's your fault! You should behave!" he's choking me...he's gone insane.

He threw me on the floor like a rag-doll, my instincts told me that I have to run... I crawled helplessly not even giving a damn if I'm naked...I just want to run away from this madness. The doorknob is near I reached my hand to open... "Ah ah..." Ivan blocked my way... "Let me go!" I shouted, "You want to go?" "I just said it!" He pulled my hair and pushed me to the hallway, my body hit the wall painfully... I got dizzy...I just want to go home... He positioned me facing the wall "No! Fuck, I said no!" He slammed his huge cock inside me without warning.

It hurts so bad..as if my vagina is on fire. I saw him grab something in his pocket..then it felt like something injected me.

"What are you doing?!" he injected something in me...I know for sure it was some sort of drug. "Something that will send you to Wonderland," he smiled. It felt like forever when he's doing me. He kept fucking me, until I felt some heat inside me.

Fuck...it's making me feel good... shit no...oh fuck... I don't care anymore! I'm cumming...ahhh! ... Why does he keep doing this to me? Why does he hurt me when I've done nothing wrong?!

He's always unfair! He kissed me...and I'm fainting...again...

I woke up alone... He's always like that...He'll fuck me and leave me again... The door opened. "Nat, we have a visitor!" "Ivan," a soft and familiar voice called. OH SHIT...It's Katyusha... We stared at each other...dumbfounded. "WHAT?!"

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

NATALIA

Ivan stepped between us, "Ah, so you two have met?" I was so angry I stood up naked and I didn't care, I sat on the table with that dumb girl in front of me.

"Oh, I forgot something in my car, be right back!" he motioned outside. Once he's gone, we stared at each other again... "What are you doing here?" we said in unison. I kinda lied, "Ivan is my brother!"

"He's my brother too...well...sort of?" she gave that girly blush. I glared at her, "Are you serious?".

Kat looked scared, "I...I love him," she looked away. "Well he fucked me last night!" I boasted, she stood up, and said "He fucked you?!"

Someone intruded us, "What?!" I shouted, it was just Ivan. So we took he groceries and placed the food in the table, after eating I asked Ivan to take me home. I smirked at Katyusha...that bitch should prepare! So like when he's taking me home, I rubbed his thighs.

He loved it and I cupped his crotch, oh looked like he's in heaven. I jumped on the back seat then he joined me, it was sex on a car...it was so fun! I forgot that I NEED to go home. When we reached the house I carefully entered the house but Alfred saw me. "Nat!" he hugged me, when he let go...he stared at me. You smell like...a guy and vodka. His expressions change, my heart dropped, I want to disappear!

"Natalia tell me what happened?!" he raised his voice. "It's m-my brother, uhm... I went clubbing last night with my brother! And we had a few shots of vodka and he got into a fight with some thugs. He bought a new dress because I vomitted in my other dress," it felt like an air never came out of my mouth. His face softened, "Now that's okay!" he patted my back and went back to work like nothing happened.

"Hey I have to tell ya something," he sat on the couch. "Hm?" "I'm going to Russia," I only blinked my eyes. "Is it okay if you accompany me?" I nodded and smiled at him. Time seemed so fast, the next week came and we're in the plane. Waiting to depart in few minutes, I went to the bathroom, I'm currently wearing a royal blue coat paired with my knee-high boots. I believe that a woman's weapon is her makeup because it will stop her from crying, whether she wins or lose...but I'm going to win this. I applied this expensive lipstick but it really suited my skin tone!

The plane landed! Along with his co-police friends, we took our baggages. I stopped my tracks when I saw Ivan and Katyusha TOGETHER!

Fuck...I knew I needed to do something, I clinged into Alfred's arm, his eyes fell upon me. "Wow," his eyes gleamed, I gave him the eyes of seduction (which I can only do! my cool talent!) He kissed me...in a very sexy way. Oh yes I'm loving it.

"Sestra," he calmly called me. I almost squeaked like a surprised mouse. So yeah...we introduced ourselves...and that bitch Katyusha lied that he's her girlfriend. BITCH

Then we settled on Ivan's guest house which consists of two bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor, While there was a kitchen near the dinning room going to the living room. It's nice, but I know I have to make a move. "I'm just going to buy stuffs!" I ran immediately to the main house. I looked like a lost girl when I entered...it was...big..yes...but you know where bedrooms are located right?

So I finally found it, I saw Ivan drinking his vodka... I stepped in, "Ivan," "Sestra," he took a shot of vodka. I crawled at the bed beside him,

"Sestra is a very bad girl," he smiled.

"What?"

"You cheated on him,"

"It's your fault," I kissed him, he's so addictive, dangerous , but a master in bed... Heavy breaths and moans are heard all over.

We didn't care if someone would see us... it's too good..

"Nat?" a voice of a man called... I stopped and took a look, it was...Alfred!

There was anger in his eyes, "It was good that I followed you...you were lying to me all along!" "No, Alfred! Let me explain!"

"Explain what?! I bet you two are laughing behind me!"

"Alfred! Just-" Ivan covered my mouth.

"Good job, Sestra, you've been a very good girl to me," he smiled.

Alfred gave a confused look,

"Mmff.."

Before I knew it he stabbed a knife behind me...

"NO!" Alfred screamed, Ivan pointed the knife at him...

How could he...do that...WHY?! I loved him...and this is what I get in return?

My vision is getting blurry...

as if I was fading away.

And the last words that I heard was...

"Hush, My Sestra,"

* * *

**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY...**

**YES I ALSO FEEL SAD FOR NATALIA /3**

**...I'm happy that this is how it ended...if this wasn't the ending, I bet it will be fucked up ._.  
Anyways thanks for reading 3**

**please R &R if you have the time **

**thank you again 3**


End file.
